1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bevel gear angle drive particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use with agricultural implements driven from the power take off shaft of an agricultural tractor.
In certain types of agricultural implement, the working elements of the implement are arranged at an angle, e.g. a right angle, to the direction of travel of the implement. The working elements frequently have to be arranged so as to be adjusted laterally and vertically of the implement; such lateral adjustment serving to modify the working width of the implement.
Such implements are frequently provided as relatively light weight frame structures having mounting brackets thereon for attaching drives. Such frame structures can become distorted in use whereby said mounting brackets may become displaced from their optimum positions and, in any event, the locations of the mounting brackets may not always suit the configurations and orientations of the drives to the working elements of the implement. In use therefore undesirable loads may be imparted to the drives leading to unacceptable wear rates and the risk of premature failure.
Bevel gear angle drives having input and output shafts on intersecting axes of rotation are known, especially in general engineering applications, whereby a relatively compact design of drive line can be achieved.